thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Hidden Targets III
* This season and season 19 was filmed and shot simultaneously without the other having knowledge of the latter. Both seasons were premiered back to back in showing 2 hours of the challenge but two different seasons a week. Format Filming Location: Le Havre, France This season 32 challengers came into Le Havre, France with a mission to solidify a name for themselves in The Challenge history. This season brings back one of the most beloved editions of this game; Hidden Targets. This season is a mixture of the previous two editions. Everyone has an individual hidden target they would need to get out of this game in order for them to earn some major cash despite this being a paired season. Each round participants participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions")and either they will compete paired up or individually which are followed by an elimination round — "The Execution." The winning pairs/individuals of the challenge will split $30,000 each and form The Assassins that will choose 3 pairs/individuals to be on The Hit List. The opposite gender will then vote between the 3 who to be voted into the Execution. In the format of the week being a 'pairs' week; 3 pairs will be nominated and any female and male from those 6 nominees are eligible to compete in the Execution. The Execution is an individual portion and teams do not matter here. The person voted in has their choice of whoever they want to target from their gender to compete against in the Execution they just can not choose anyone from the Assassins. The winner of the execution wins $6,500 but if you beat your hidden target in the execution you will earn $25,000 (solely for you) and be assigned a new hidden target. The loser will lose all money they earned from the challenges if eliminated and that money will be added to the elimination bank. If your target is taken out of the game and not by you, you earn their hidden target to gun for. As stated this is primarily a paired season and every round there is bound to be a male and female who's partner was eliminated. Those two will then form a new partnership. Another addition is if you won the challenge and nominated your hidden target and they were eliminated that round you'd receive $25,000 to split between you and whoever your partner is at the moment. As a twist, on the first leg of the finals both seasons 18 & 19 (filmed at the same time) will cross paths and run the first leg together. At the end of the first leg, one of the final 5 teams will be eliminated (from this season). The remaining 8 players will then run the rest of the finals individually and one male and female will end up winning the grand prize. Money for finalists is split as follows (all finalists will split the money from the elimination bank that will be added to their individual bank): $TBA each. *'Champion:' $450,000 + Individual Bank *Runner-up: $275,000 + Individual Bank *Third place: $135,000 + Individual Bank *Fourth Place: $95,000 + Individual Bank *Fifth place: $35,000 + Individual Bank Cast | |} Teams Right off the bat, only 16 challengers will move into the house. These challengers have one thing in common and that's that they have won a season of the Challenge, maybe more. At the first challenge they'll see 16 cages and inside a cage lies a partner that they'll be partnered up with for the entirety of the season (...or will they). Beside a cage is a glass cylinder with a key at the bottom of it. The 16 must run all the way to a quarry with a bucket and fill it with as much water as they can then run back to the cage that they want to unlock. Each cage has a list of stats (number of push-ups done. how fast they ran a 40-yard dash, how far could they vertical leap as well as how long it took for them to complete an obstacle course) the person inside has completed that could sway why to unlock their cage. The 16 freed can free whoever they want of the Opposite Gender. Once they retrieve a key they can open that key’s lock. First come first serve whoever is in that cage is their partner (for now). Draft Selections Hidden Targets At the start of the game, everyone was randomized a Hidden target. If your target is eliminated you will be given their target. | |} *'Bold' symbolizes they eliminated their original target Game Summary Elimination chart Execution Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The contestant won the challenge and got their Hidden Target out. : The contestant won the challenge but was not apart of the Assassins. : The contestant was not selected for the Execution. : The contestant was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant won the Execution. : The contestant won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Voting Progress | |} Bank Progress Note: Dollar amounts in italics indicate that contestant was eliminated with that amount, and lost it upon elimination. They keep the amount they earn from getting out their hidden target. *Money added to final total: $93,000 ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The contestant won the challenge and got their Hidden Target out. : The contestant won the challenge but was not apart of the Assassins. : The contestant was not selected for the Execution. : The contestant was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant won the Execution. : The contestant won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts